This disclosure is directed to data classification for routes in a digitized map and more particularly to automatically adjusting the digital map based on the data classification.
A positioning device carried on an object, such as a vehicle or pedestrian, can be used to sense positioning data indicating locations of the object. The positioning data can be mapped on a digital map as points. In the case that map contains information for routes, the points can be matched to one or more routes on the map. In this way, by sensing the positioning data over time, a trajectory of the object can be obtained and traced. Trajectory tracking has been widely used in many situations such as fleet management, map maintenance, or the like. As an example, it is possible to implement real-time bus monitoring, real-time bus arrival alerting, and the like. For instance, in the real-time bus monitoring, operation status of a bus may be monitored in real time based on the trajectory tracking of the bus. As another example, the accuracy of route information map can be detected by trajectory tracking. In trajectory tracking, an important and fundamental task is to accurately identify “transition points” which indicate the transitions between routes.